


Pinning and Pining

by klaiea



Series: Tender Hands and Soft Hearts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode 2: The Book, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mutual Pining, but! haha! they are mutually pining like idiots, idk man this is my first ever fic be kind, they think they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaiea/pseuds/klaiea
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale visit a certain ex-satanic place of worship. Crowley is filled with rage. Aziraphale is distracted by the temptation of lips.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tender Hands and Soft Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942291
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Pinning and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Set during ep.2 at what was formerly known as St. Beryls and is now a place for management training. Crowley, this little fiend, has just changed the paintball guns to something a little more, shall we say, death inducing.

“Oh they aren’t, no one’s killing anyone, they’re all having some sort of miraculous escape. T’wouldn’t be fun otherwise” Crowley said, breezily as if this was a minor detail he had failed to convey and communicate with Aziraphale. Under it all, Aziraphale could tell he was tickled with this idea of chaos without true consequences. It was, after all, his job description.

Aziraphale’s heart fluttered and he once again had hope that maybe, just maybe, Crowley could be redeemed. “You know Crowley, I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice-”

There was a thunk akin to slamming something (or someone) against a solid wall very quickly and with much force. Aziraphale found himself pinned against such a wall and held up by his collar. _This is new._ He reflected. _Most of the time when Crowley is angry he doesn’t jam our bodies so close together._

“SHUT IT!” Crowley hissed. “I’m a demon, I’M NOT NICE!”

Aziraphale was mostly distracted from this little tirade by how close their faces were. His eyes flicked down just a hair. _Our mouths are rather close. Crowley has nice lips. What if we kissed?_ This last thought fragment was banished into a filing cabinet called ‘The Unthinkable Thoughts.’ _His lips are rather dry, and very charismatic. Maybe I’ll get him some lip balm. Scented?_

“Nice is a four-letter word; I will NOT-”

“‘Scuse me gentlemen, sorry to break up an intimate moment. Can I help you?” A woman with large eyes, and thin eyebrows in heels was clacking down the hallway. Crowley’s head whipped around so quickly, Aziraphale was surprised they didn’t all hear a crack in the vertebrae. Aziraphale lingered at the charismatic lips before slowly turning his head towards the woman.

“ _You_!” Now, at least, the hissing wasn’t in Aziraphale’s direction.

“Oh demons and saints preserve us! It’s Master Crowley-” said Master snapped his fingers and she shut her mouth.

* * *

Afterwards, Aziraphale reflected on how completely absurd the whole situation had been. He also decidedly did Not think about how their legs had been pressed against each other, one of Crowley’s in between Aziraphale. He’d had an unnamed feeling pool low in his stomach, that only seemed to occur in close contact with Crowley. Best not to think about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Not terrible I hope. I've watched the scene where Crowley has Aziraphale pinned against the wall too many times to be healthy and our precious boy flicks his eyes down to Crowley's mouth so, haha, this is the result of an evening of musing.  
> Also no betas we die like men :')  
> Perhaps next time I'll figure out how to do footnotes but for now I think I'll go to bed (because there are certainly places where I could use a footnote)


End file.
